


The Real Queen

by SheerFuckingHubris



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerFuckingHubris/pseuds/SheerFuckingHubris
Summary: A different conclusion to 7's and Narissa's fight. :)))
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Real Queen

Narissa hastily typed on the weapons console of the Borg cube, ready to aim the weapons at the La Sirena  
However, she got interrupted.  
Her marvellous romulan hearing was able to perceive a noise of someone approaching her.  
She left the console silently and sneaked behind a corner. She was still able to oversee the room, though whoever was on their way to her couldn’t detect her now.  
It was a blonde woman who entered the hall, obviously confused by discovering it being empty.  
She scanned the surroundings.  
Narissa was able to detect a metal implant that was attached below the woman’s left eye.  
Yes, she was sure by now.  
This had to be 7 of 9, a former Borg drone that she came to know in the past.

“Who is there?” Seven asked, with a quiet shake in her voice. “Is anybody here?”  
Narissa knew, that she was out of time, the La Sirena almost being out of range of the cube’s weapons. She silently moved out of her corner, ready to jump the Halfmeat at the very second it tried to attack. She almost made it to the center of the room, when Seven abruptly turned around and stared at her.  
“You…” Seven muttered.  
“Yes.” Narissa answered. “Me.” She didn’t waste more time, as Seven would have been able to abort the weapons charge cycle, obstructing her plans to get rid of that pesky old man once and for all.  
“Drop your Weapons!” The Ex-Borg barked, aiming a phaser at her.  
“I am unarmed…” Narissa bluffed, after letting go of her Disintegrator.  
“I sincerely doubt that…” Seven approached Narissa and reached for her hips, in a vain effort to remove the Knives that Narissa carried with her.  
Narissa used this brief moment of distraction to get hold of Sevens phaser and yanked on her arm, freeing the weapon of Sevens grip and flinging it into a corner of the room. Using her momentum, she shifted her weight onto one leg and kicked the borg with full force on her pelvis, sending her flying.  
“So, that’s how you wanna play, huh?” Seven hissed in a vain attempt to intimidate the Romulan Agent.  
She jumped back on her feet to attack Narissa with a heavy punch, but Narissa sidestepped it, only to punch her attacker in rapid succession against her ribs and kidney, causing seven to sink to one knee and wheeze.  
“Poor little Annika, all she got for her sixth birthday was assimilated…” Narissa mocked.  
“Do you want to learn… What being assimilated gave to me?” Seven barked back.  
“I’d love to, so far your feature set barely extends that of a toaster.”

Seven let go a scream of rage and agony as she launched herself at Narissa, who saw that attack coming a mile away. In a blind fury Seven swung punch after punch without even realizing, that Narissa had her knives drawn and used them to not only deflect her punches, but to cut into her arms and fingers, like this was all a cruel game for her.

In a last-ditch attempt to subdue the young Romulan woman, Seven swung her elbow towards Narissas head, but Narissa ducked underneath it and used Sevens momentum against her. She let the Borg almost turn around bevor she caught Sevens Hand with one of her knives and bent it upwards, nailing it against the back of Sevens head.  
She then kicked the Borg against the inside of the knee, applying anough pressure until she felt the satisfying feeling of the joint overloading and giving way, as the tendrils snapped and the kneecap got dislocated. Seven screamed as she collapsed, but Narissa wasn’t done yet. This annoying, disgusting, half synthetic abomination would have to be cleansed once and for all.

She grabbed Sevens head and repeatedly smashed it against one of the cubes walls, until she heard the bones in Sevens face break. She grabbed the broken face and squeezed, feeling metallic plates and bone fragments shift underneath the skin.

Seven tried to throw herself against Narissa and almost succeeded do surprise her, but Narissa caught herself and used her remaining knife to cut a deep wound into Sevens flank, as Seven tumbled backwards.  
“I wonder how many of your organs are actually yours, don’t you?” she asked  
“They’re all… mine…” Sevens answer was meant to sound threatening, but she was barely in the fight anymore and it showed.  
“Don’t get cocky now, I’ll just take a look.” Narissa jumped towards the gravely injured ranger and kicked her into the stomach. She held the heel of her boot pressed against Sevens belly, pushing her further against a handrail that separated the room from a nearly bottomless pit. After Seven was nailed against it, bent backwards and nearly losing consciousness, Narissa started moving her foot slowly towards the gaping wound in Sevens flank. She didn’t need to apply much force, as soon after she started, she heard a wet popping sound as Sevens kidney was pushed out of her body and fell onto the floor.

“Now that’s interesting. Apparently, you don’t need cybernetic kidneys”  
“Hmmm?” Seven was slowly coming to, the Borg Implants keeping her awake and she realized that she was in deep trouble, even if she did her best to ignore the excruciating pain in her side. 

“I give it to you, you didn’t look too bad, for a machine…” Narissa said mockingly, looking at Sevens smashed face with missing teeth and broken nose.  
“Fff… Fffuuck… Y...” was all, Seven could answer.  
“You know, you cost me a lot of time already, I really need to get to work now.” Narissa took a step back and grabbed Seven by her hair, throwing her back into the room. She then went to get the phaser, that Seven lost in the fight and returned with it, playing on the power settings of the weapon.

“I wonder what these to if you overcharge them.” Narissa cackled, while the phaser started to emit a high pitch noise.  
“You see, it’s a lot easier to work Borg technology if it thinks, that you are borg.”

Narissa aimed at Sevens arm and started firing the phaser. It’s energy beam hit the ex-Borg, melting off her flesh and metallic Borg parts alike. Seven screamed, unable to move and having to watch her arm get molten off slowly and painfully, while her skin started to sizzle away, leaving a disgusting smell of burnt bacon in the air.

“That should make it much easier.” Narissa said, picking up the arm. “You don’t mind lending me a… Hand?” She laughed, waving the cut off limb towards its former owner.

“Youuuuu…” Seven growled, lying on the floor as saliva dripped out of her mouth.  
“I won? Yes, you could say that. Don’t die on me yet, you disgusting machine, I want to show you something.” She held Sevens severed Hand towards the console, unlocking all weapons systems. “Do you see this little red dot here? That’s Picard.” She touched a sequence of holograms in front of her. “See where it vanished? That’s a cloud of dust, remains of your ship, and whatever rest there is of Picard.”

“Noooo…” Seven tried to scream, but all she managed to do was to whisper  
“There is something else, I didn’t even know the Borg had that sort of thing…” Narissa reached with both hands into the hologram and two large, mechanic arms extended from the ceiling.  
“I am *really* interested in your bone structure” she said as the arms grabbed Seven and ripped her apart.


End file.
